Love You, Little Man
by kiddotheband
Summary: The morning of Henry and Sam's last day together. Or, why Henry and Sam are closer than most brothers.(Henry and Sam are the best romantic pairing. SMUT.)


Sam slept soundly on the ratty sofa, just minutes before sunrise. The Hunters had pursued them endlessly the day before,  
resulting in one extremely taxing chase through Pittsburgh. Sam and Henry had taken refuge in a room only they could access thanks to the key Henry had looted from one of the murderous fuckers they'd encountered.

Sam woke to Henry's stubble grazing his neck. The older man clambered on to the couch, nuzzling the crook of the boy's neck.  
Sam reached back, grasping his brother's muscly bicep. Henry smiled against Sam's jaw, and yanked him around, so they faced one another on the old couch.

"Hey little man."

Henry dove down, kissing his little brother firmly on the mouth. Sam gave a whimper, shuddering as Henry's hands slipped down to squeeze at the young boy's ass. Henry marveled at the newfound solidness of his little brother's globes.

"All this runnin' around's done you some good, huh?" Sam nodded, his voice dropping an octave while he fumbled to remove his pants.

"Lemme help, babe." Sam whined as the heat of Henry's whisper flitted past his ear. Henry tugged the worn jeans from the boy's waist, leaving them in a rumpled pile at the foot of the couch. Next added to the small pile of denim was a threadbare yellow hoodie and a scruffy, colorless undershirt.

Henry, still fully-clothed, kneeled at the couch, looking at Sam's naked form. He was absent of clothing save for his shabby tennis shoes. With a smile, Henry gestured for his sibling to sit up.

"Rest your arms on the back of that. Head too." Sam did as he asked, and positioned his ass to be directly in front of Henry's face.  
Henry was thunderstruck by the appearance of the boy. He had an obscenely cute ass, much rounder and...glossier? Than he remembered.

The last time Henry had a chance to fool around with his sole sibling was directly after they had fled from Hartford, which was done more in the hopes of comforting the boy from the horror they had encountered in what had been their home for as long as Sam could remember.

Now they were alone, and their group members and QZ roommates couldn't interfere with the sorts of fun Henry had planned for the young boy. With a grin, Henry placed both hands on Sam's hazel-colored cheeks. He spread them slightly, hissing as he spotted the hairless pucker Henry had been fantasizing over for the past year.

"You ready little man?" Sam whimpered, his voice barely carrying through the room.

"Y-yes." He sounded breathy with lust and anticipation. Henry grinned, and placed his thumb between the boy's cheeks.

"Fuck." His digit bobbed at the boy's entrance, and with some slight pressure, actually entered his hole.

Sam spasmed beneath his touch, his just-developing cock springing against his stomach. Henry leaned forward, opening his mouth.

His tongue wiped a long stretch of skin between Sam's dark cheeks. His tongue flitted along the boy's entrance, and Henry couldn't keep himself from a low moan that made Sam shake. Both of the older man's hands ran themselves over the boy's bare bottom, taking in the feeling of his perky ass.

Henry buried his nose and lips alike in Sam's butthole, taking in all that his senses would allow. He tasted of mostly sweat, and smelled the same way too. But there was an undertone of sweet that had Henry's cock leaking.

"So good baby, you're so tasty." Sam gave a high moan, his hips bucking against Henry's face. The black male took it all in stride, furthering Sam's experience by lapping at his perineum, taking his sweet time learning the ins-and-outs of his little brother's body.

With Sam's hips widening by the second to accommadate his older brother's tongue, Henry seized the opportunity to take the boy's coffee-colored scrotum in his mouth, tongue and teeth alike gently massaging the completely smooth organ.

"H-Henry!" Sam was coming very close to the edge, as evidenced by the repeated flailing of his hips and the octave his voice had raised too. A brief scenario came to mind, in which patrolling Hunters could hear Henry tongue-fucking his little brother while they were a floor away. It entertained and frightened him all at once.

"I know baby, I know-" Henry released the boy's now saliva-coated balls from the confines of his cheeks, and began working his way into the sweet, hairless asshole that his young brother sported. "Fuck Sammy, fuck." He felt the urge to give himself some release, but knew just how he wanted that too happen, and it didn't invole cumming in a total of five seconds all over the carpet, which is where he would be without any restraint.

Sam's cock began to throb as Henry scooped at his asshole with his talented tongue. "H-HENRY, HENRY!" With a great shout, Sam's load blasted all over the couch cushions, against his own chest, and even the underside of his chin.

Henry's tongue prodded the boy's sensitive little hole, which was tightening around the tip as Henry withdrew from his buttcrack.

"Now it's big brother's turn, eh?" Henry proceeded to grab his sibling by the hips, throwing back into the mess of cum he had made.

He dropped his pants in record time, belt flying across the room while his trousers sank just above his knees. Henry yanked his boxers down with a sigh, the warm, stuffy summer heat wafting over his cock.

Deciding not to make his kid brother work too hard this time around, he settled for jacking off to the extremely-appealing view of Sam laying, naked, cum covering his body with more to join the copious spank settling on his skin.

Henry took his meaty cock in hand, one hand gripping and sliding along the skin of his scrotum. He held is cock up an angle, going fast and hard with his strokes until his cock was jumping and thrusting itself into the confines of his sweaty fist. Glancing down, he saw Sam's cock, now asleep and absent of any pubic hair, resting on the soft pillow that the scrotum made.

"Cock are like twins, huh Sam?" Sam smiled a little, brushing over the head of his own dick while his brother's jumped in front of his face.  
"Fuck, oh fuck Sam-" Cum blew from Henry's slit, landing all over Sam's face, who grinned and stuck his tongue out a fraction.

"I love you baby, I love you baby brother, s-so mu-much-h..fuck." He was panting by the end of it, six jets of cum cooling on the younger male's beaming face.

With a twin smile of his own, Henry took a hand off of his cockhead, wiping around his sensitive member first to get any remaining cum on his fingers and off his dick. He placed his hand on the young boy's head, rubbing the sticky white stuff all through his brother's hair.

"Love you, little man."

"You too."

"Alright, now get up and get dressed! No more wastin' time, we're getting out of this shithole by tonight!"

Sam scowled, and determined to talk to his older brother later about treating him like he did in bed, out of bed. Less like a child.


End file.
